1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to underwater cranes and more particularly to a simple underwater crane for salvaging heavy things sunk to a sea (or river) floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Sea salvage is defined as lifting a structure sunk to a sea (or river) floor and transporting it to the shore by using a crane. It is understood that sea salvage is more difficult than lifting and lowering materials and moving them horizontally on the land. This is because water in the sea (or river) is not static. Typically, the crane for salvage is installed on a large ship. However, the installation is labor intensive and cost ineffective.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.